


On Hamstrings and Heartstrings

by karukagexp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Takes place after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: While preparing for the new season, Yuuri accidentally hurts himself on the ice. Boundaries will be tested as they traverse the complication of Viktor being coach, lover, and skater.





	On Hamstrings and Heartstrings

“AH!” Yuuri yelled as he toppled onto the ice, his body unable to hold his weight after feeling immense pain from his thigh.

“Yuuri?!” Viktor exclaimed as he skated quickly towards Yuuri and skidded, his skates throwing shaved ice into Yuuri’s hair, making him shiver.

“I think I just pulled something.”

“Pulled? Why, what happened?”

“I was throwing my right foot up into a Biellmann and my left foot seized up. I think I overextended it. It was like I felt something snap in my thigh. I don’t think I can stand on my own.”

“Alright we’ll get you home.”

It was still strange to hear Viktor call their apartment in St. Petersburg home. Well, not so weird for Viktor to call it home, but for Yuuri to readily accept that it was his -- no _their --_ home. Ever since moving into the apartment after their first Grand Prix together, Yuuri had made an effort to really make the apartment feel like home. It was easier than he thought.

Getting him off the ice, however was not. After several unsuccessful attempts of getting Yuuri to stand and skate to the edge of the rink, Viktor ended up taking off Yuuri’s skates and just carrying him to the stands, where he set him down gingerly and half-walked half-ran to the locker room. In what must have been record time, he returned with a large bag of ice and his and Yuuri’s things. Behind him strode an angry Yakov.

“Did you not warm up properly in the beginning? What the hell do you think you were doing? Now Viktor’s saying he’s taking the rest of the day off, even though Nationals are _next week_ and he’s far from ready-“

Yakov stopped when he saw Yuuri bowing towards his knees and holding his hands up.

“I’m sorry, Coach Yakov. It was entirely my fault. I was over-enthusiastic and pulled something. I promise, Viktor will be back in an hour to continue practice.”

“ _Yuuri!”_ Viktor snapped through gritted teeth, his head whipping around to stare at Yuuri, who couldn’t decide if he was more angry or hurt.

“Viktor.” Yuuri replied calmly, sitting up to look his fiancé squarely in the eyes. He turned back to Yakov. “I can’t walk on my own so I am going to need Viktor’s help getting back to the apartment, but then he’ll be back. I promise.”

“Yuuri, you can’t-“

“No, Viktor. I won’t have you waste your time taking care of me when you have such an important competition coming up.”

Viktor’s mouth snapped shut at that. His gaze became cold and he turned to Yakov and muttered something in Russian before turning, slinging their bags over his shoulder and gesturing for Yuuri to get up and lean on him.

Yuuri sighed internally. He hated drawing this line with Viktor. He knows his fiancé loves taking care of him almost as much as he loved being on the ice. That’s what Yuuri was afraid of. He didn’t want his beloved to do something to risk the love he has for being on the ice, especially not for him.

The ride back to the apartment was tense. Yuuri praised any and every god that might exist for the elevator in their building. Viktor didn’t say a word the whole ride up. Yuuri opened the door and, with Viktor’s help, made it to the couch. Viktor silently adjusted the cushions so that one was at Yuuri’s back and the other rested underneath his leg. He took the bag of ice and went to the kitchen. When he returned, the bag was replaced with a Ziploc and half of the ice. Viktor gently placed it under Yuuri’s left leg and then retreated to the bedroom. He returned with Yuuri’s phone, computer, and chargers.

“Make sure you re-watch those videos from last practice. I especially think your Ina Bauer last time was sloppy-“

“Viktor-“

“And watch the compilation video we’ve made of your quad flip. Maybe add the ones from last practice’s video to it. Take notes on what you think you can improve on.”

“Viktor can we just-“

“No. We can’t. As you said, _I_ have to get back to practice.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighed and reached out to brush back his silver fringe.

“No, it’s fine. I know you don’t want me here. You don’t want me to take care of you because obviously you’re a waste of time,” Viktor spat coldly and he stood up sharply. Yuuri flinched back, reminded of when Viktor had slapped his hand away. Only this time, he felt like he had been slapped across the face, or punched in the gut. Viktor must have seen the look on Yuuri’s face because his eyes widened and turned sharply.

“I can’t be here right now. Call me if you need anything. I’ll be home later.” Viktor grabbed his bag and walked briskly to the door. Just before walking out he sighed and turned to Yuuri.

“I love you, Солнечный лучик. I’m sorry.” He turned and walked out.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri sat watching the video of his quad flips for what felt like the hundredth time. He felt like he knew every motion, every falter, every fall, every landing by heart at this point. His notes were several pages long and his eyes burned. He closed his computer and rubbed his eyes. He glared at his water bottle across the room. Several hours in, he had tried to use his non-existent magical powers to draw the water bottle to him. He even tried to stand to get it,  which was a mistake, as his thigh twinged, making him whimper in pain. He hated feeling useless. He wished Viktor was there to help him.

After a moment, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time. It was nearly 8:30. They were usually back by now. Viktor should be home. _Maybe he wouldn’t come home._ Yuuri remembered the words Viktor had said to him before leaving their apartment. He clutched the small pillow he had rested his laptop on and clutched it to his chest. Finally he let tears he felt like he had been holding in all day flow. His hamstrings may be numb, but his heart certainly wasn’t.

Suddenly he heard keys in the lock. He stifled his sobs and was wiping away tears when Viktor turned on the entrance light and saw him. He was holding take-out bags from their favorite Thai restaurant, which was near the rink. _How could I ever think he would just leave me._ Suddenly the tears started to flow again, not out of sadness but out of guilt and relief. Viktor was at his side in moments, practically throwing the food on the floor.

“Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance? Oh god, maybe it was a tendon or something worse than your muscle. We should go see a doctor.”

Yuuri’s sobs turned into laughter and he pulled Viktor to him and kissed him. He loved this man so much. When he pulled away he giggled at Viktor’s confused expression and began to explain as he wiped away his tears.

“When I saw how late it was, I was worried you weren’t coming back. After what you said I thought I had scared you off for good but then you came back and brought our favorite food. I was crying because I was relieved that the thought I had was the stupidest thing I’ve ever thought and I’m relieved that you stay by me, even when I push you away.” Yuuri’s hands fiddled with his shirt and he felt his face get hot.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hands and brought them to his lips for a chaste kiss.

“I’m sorry Солнечный лучик. You know I don’t mean those words. You mean the world to me and all I want to do is take care of you. It’s all I want to do for the rest of our lives together.”

Yuuri smiled sadly and moved his left hand to cup Viktor’s cheek. “That’s what I’m afraid of. We have forever to take care of each other, but we only have a few more years on the ice. I don’t want to be the reason you don’t do your absolute best at Nationals next week because it would absolutely break my heart. I wouldn’t want you to resent me for that.

“It’s not that I don’t want you here. Quite the opposite actually.” Yuuri’s left hand drifted downwards towards Viktor’s collarbones, where one of Yuuri’s fading hickies was just barely showing over the collar of Viktor’s shirt.

“I always want you here. This apartment isn’t home. I don’t think any place can really be home for me anymore. But you, you are my home.” Yuuri blushed at how forward he was being. He chanced a glance up to Viktor’s face and saw him wide-eyed and blushing, mouth agape.

Suddenly he moved in and kissed him deeply. Yuuri threw his arms around his neck, reciprocating and trying to bring them as close together as possible. When they pulled away, Viktor was smiling and there were tears at the corners of his eyes.

Yuuri smiled and wiped at them both. “We’re a mess,” he giggled softly. Viktor chuckled and kissed Yuuri’s cheekbone. Then he pulled away.

“Will you let me take care of you tonight?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest but saw the hopeful look in his fiancé’s eyes and resigned himself. “Sure. I’d love that.”

“Great!” Viktor said, eyes lighting up. _Wow if he was a dog his tail would be wagging hard enough to move the table probably._ Immediately Viktor picked up Yuuri’s leg gingerly and removed the now-melted ice.

“Why didn’t you get the other one I left in the freezer?”

“Ah. I… uh, couldn’t really get up to get it.” Yuuri said shrugging and avoiding Viktor’s gaze. But when he turned, sure enough Viktor looked incredibly sad. _Such a drama queen._

“Yuuri!!! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to get you the other one. I should have thought that through!”

“Viktor, it’s fine! Don’t worry about it!” Viktor sniffled but got up and went into the kitchen.

“Actually could you get me some water while you’re in the kitchen? I feel like I’ve been thirsty for days.” He heard Viktor giggle. “NOT LIKE THAT!” Yuuri yelled, covering his red face with his hands.

 Yuuri heard him dash towards the bedroom too. When he returned a few minutes later. Viktor was armed to the teeth with everything he thought Yuuri might need. He placed a new ice pack underneath his thigh and then proceeded to drape their comforter over him and place another pillow from their bed behind him.. He then reached behind him for the food and proceeded to feed Yuuri.

“You know my arms are perfectly functional, right?” Yuuri asked with an affectionate smile.

Viktor pouted, “But I like doing this for you.”

Yuuri’s smile widened as he threaded his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “I guess I’ll have to find something else for them to do while you feed me, then.”

Viktor closed his eyes and nuzzled into the hand, “This seems like a good option to me.” He said before returning to feeding Yuuri. When the box was empty, he turned on the television to a silly game show and ate his food while Yuuri continued to pet his hair. Eventually, he noticed that Viktor had stopped eating and was starting to doze off.

“Viktor, honey, you should go to bed. You’ve got practice early tomorrow morning.”

“You coming with me?” He asked with a large yawn.

“It’s probably best if I stay here so I don’t accidentally jostle my thigh and hurt it more.”

Viktor turned to Yuuri with his best puppy-dog eyes. “Nooo I want to sleep with you”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and smiled down at his silly fiancé. “Not tonight, dear. Maybe tomorrow if I’m feeling alright.”

Suddenly Viktor’s eyes lit up and he ran towards their bedroom. He returned with a bedroll they had taken from the onsen.

“This way I can sleep near you and you don’t have to worry about your thigh!”

Yuuri sighed. He could argue that the bed would be better for Viktor’s back and joints and he would complain less tomorrow if he just slept in the bed. But he couldn’t deny that it would be nice having him close. He nodded. Viktor quickly set up the bedroll while Yuuri adjusted himself and took his glasses off and handed them to Viktor who placed them on the table.

Viktor then turned to Yuuri very seriously. He leaned in and gave him a firm kiss. “Katsuki Yuuri, I love you and will continue to love you until the sun doesn’t shine anymore and the moon no longer circles the earth. Never forget that.”

Yuuri smiled widely before bringing his fiancé back in for another kiss, hoping that all he wanted to say got across. With the way Viktor smiled into their kiss, he thinks it did.

He may have pulled his hamstring, but Viktor’s words and kisses always pull at his heartstrings and makes them sing the most beautiful song.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the unfortunate pulling of my own hamstrings (though it was not skating because I couldn't skate well enough to pull anything on the ice!) I do not have a Viktor to take care of me, but I sure wish I did! ;) But, since I can't, I figured I'd live that dream through this story. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Солнечный лучик -- sunshine (at least that's what google translate gave me)


End file.
